resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Resistance: Fall of Man Weapons
Resistance features various different weapons, partly based on real life weaponry. List of weapons M5A2 Folsom Carbine Primary Fire: Bullets Secondary Fire: 40 mm grenade launcher The standard issue rifle of the U.S. Army Rangers. The M5A2 Folsom Carbine is nicknamed the "Paddle" for its wide wooden stock and ability to "spank" an enemy. The weapon shoots a .303 Round, the same as the British rifle, No. 6 Mk 6. The alternate fire turns it into a grenade launcher that launches 40 mm grenades. Bullseye Primary Fire: Orange shots Secondary Fire: Tag This weapon is acquired at the first level of the game. The primary fire rapid fires rounds. The secondary fire for this weapon is the tag which will direct this fire to an enemy. Rossmore 236 Combat Shotgun Primary Fire: 1 Barrel Secondary Fire: 2 Barrels Employed by the British Army for base defense and urban warfare and is noted for its potent stopping power, especially in close quarters engagements. The alternate fire allows the Rossmore 236 to fire two shells at once. This shotgun is very adept in dispatching Howlers. Auger Rifle Primary Fire: Penetration Rounds Secondary Fire: Defense Shield The Auger Heavy Penetrating Rifle fires salvos of transient radiation that will tunnel through solid matter. The salvos increase in power with each with each object they pass through. Hard surfaces are unaffected, but organic tissue will sustain severe burns. While the Auger has a relatively small ammunition capacity, the fact that it ignores cover means every shot is potentially lethal. It can also deploy a force barrier. This alters the Auger's energy salvo to create a barrier that is impervious to all weapon fire except that from the Auger. Enemies will suffer injuries if they move through the barrier. Auger Mark II Primary Fire: Penetration Rounds Secondary Fire: Defense Shield Not much different from Auger Mark I, except for the ability to see enemies on the other sides of walls. Reapers Primary Fire: Right hand reaper Secondary Fire: Left hand reaper This weapon is acquired in the first level of the game, near the doorway slightly to the left (if you have completed campaign before) and is very effective against the Slip Skulls. The primary fire will make the player fire the right hand reaper. The secondary fire will make the player fire the left hand reaper. This weapon is used by the Slipskull. This weapon is unavailable in multiplayer. L23 Fareye Primary Fire: Bullet Secondary Fire: Focus (Time Slow) Multiplayer Secondary Fire: Scope Change The weapon of choice for British Royal Marine Commando Sniper teams. The rifle chambers a .303 Mk 10 Round with a muzzle velocity of nearly 3400 ft/s. The alternate fire for this weapon will slow down time for a more accurate shot. In multiplayer, secondary fire switches between the 2 scope types: 3-stage zoom and telescopic zoom. L11-2 Dragon Primary Fire: Flame Secondary Fire: Gas, then longer lasting flame on release The L11-2 Dragon is acquired near to the end of the game(if you have completed the campaign before) and is very effective in all difficulties. The primary fire will expel flame. The secondary fire will release flammable gases into the air and upon release the player will release a flame lasting longer than the primary fire does. XR-005 Hailstorm Primary Fire: Ricochet Bullets Secondary Fire: Discharge Turret Believed to be of U.S. origin, the XR-005 Hailstorm fires subsonic bolts that are designed to ricochet off hard surfaces. The bolts will continue to travel until they find a soft target or are exhausted. The alternate fire will discharge the entire clip and fire the bolts like a turret, which works well on large enemies. This weapon does not appear in multiplayer. XR-003 Sapper Primary Fire: Sticky Mine Secondary Fire: Remote Detonation The XR-003 Sapper Explosive Delivery System is believed by British Intelligence to be a product of secret U.S. weapons programs. It can produce a series of explosive charges. Each charge is encased in a living cell similar to the Widowmaker's globules. The cells stick to most surfaces including each other. Aiming at a cell and activating the alternate fire will detonate the selected cell. Other cells within the blast radius will also explode. In this way elaborate chain reactions are possible. One can also detonate all errant cells, allowing the Sapper to replenish its ammo. Cells also have proximity sensors, which makes them useful in setting traps. This weapon is not available in multiplayer. Arc Charger Primary Fire: Normal fire Secondary Fire: Strong fire The Arc Charger is acquired fairly early in the game (if you have completed the campaign) and is quite effective in most difficulties. The secondary fire of this weapon is strong and in most difficulties will almost kill the normal units in one hit. This is used by Hardfangs. L209 LAARK Primary Fire: Rocket Secondary Fire(Resistance 2): Mini homing rocket split Secondary Fire(R:FOM): Mid-air freeze, can split into multiple mini homing rockets. The L209 LAARK was originally designed for use against Russian armored divisions. This is the most powerful weapon in the game, and is only rivalled by the Pulse Canon in terms of power. It fires lethal explosive rockets that can kill most enemies in one hit, but can only carry two rockets. The alternate fire in R:FOM is an air-brake which will stop the rocket in mid-air and release smaller rockets or redirect the main rocket, which continues a straight flight path upon release of the air brake. In Resistance 2, the LAARK lacks the air brake function, but can still release mini homing rockets which are especially deadly in multiplayer. The L209 LAARK is successful against the Stalker and other heavy vehicles. Splitter Primary Fire: Single fire Secondary Fire: Split Bullet The Splitter is acquired very late in the game(if you have completed campaign before) and is very effective in all difficulties. It's secondary fire will continuously split until it is fully split. This is only able to be used by the players. This weapon is not available in multiplayer. Bullseye Mark II Primary Fire: Blue shots Secondary Fire: Tag The Bullseye Mark II is an improved version of the Bullseye. It fires more powerful rounds, and has a much tighter bullet spread. The alternate fire is the same as that of the Bullseye. V7 Splicer Primary Fire: Saw blade Secondary Fire: Heated saw blade This human-built weapon fires electro-magnetic saw blades that knife through Chimera. The secondary fire, held down, spins the saw to the point of being super-heated. Releasing the secondary fire button sends the saw flying forward, dealing a heavy blow to any Chimera unlucky enough to be in its path. HE .44 Magnum Primary Fire: .44 bullets Secondary Fire: Bullet Detonation This revolver first appears to be an ordinary handgun. However, using the secondary fire detonates the bullets, which is a very useful feature for setting traps. Marksman Primary Fire: 3-round burst Secondary Fire: Zapper This battle rifle fires three shots every time the trigger is pulled. The secondary fire creates a ball of lightning that hovers around and zaps enemies. XR-13 Bellock Primary Fire: 40mm grenade Secondary Fire: Napalm A Multiple Grenade Launcher (MGL). Secondary Fire shoots firebomb instead of frag. HVAP Wraith Primary Fire: Chain Gun Secondary Fire: Frontal Shield A minigun with a defense shield that protects the front of the user. MP-47 Pulse Cannon Primary Fire: Energy Beam Secondary Fire: Concussion Blast The Pulse Cannon fires a focused, long-distance energy beam with unparalleled stopping power. The secondary mode fires a powerful, short-range concussive blast capable of shredding most biological enemies. In co-op and competitive as special weapon when the berserk bar is filled. XR-42 Phoenix Primary Fire: Life Drain Secondary Fire: Healing blast Only in co-op for Medic class. Drains Chimeran life force and fires healing blasts for healing injured squadmates. Razor Primary Fire: Orange shots Secondary Fire: Energy Disc A variation of the Bullseye, the Razor acts like a standard Bullseye, but it's secondary fire charges up a disc of energy which can richoshet off walls and hit multiple enemies. This new weapon appears in Resistance Retribution. .303 Storm Rifle A new weapon featured in Resistance Retribution. Exactly what it does is as-yet unknown. A recent video on Gametrailers.com shows James Grayson picking up ammo for this weapon. Fragmentation Grenade A standard issue anti-personnel munition used throughout the British Armed Forces. The grenade has an exposed fuse which releases an irritating smoke prior to detonation. Hedgehog Grenade This anti-personnel munition is used by the Hybrids. It will release spikes after detonation. The spikes will fly off in all directions and kill or badly damage anything they hit unless it's using cover. Air Fuel Grenade While the origin of this grenade unclear, it is the most powerful grenade in the game. The Air Fuel Grenade will stick to most surfaces, including enemies, and release a flammable gas. It will then ignite the gas and instantly kill whatever is caught in it, or set it on fire. Backlash Grenade The Backlash Grenade will create a bubble that reflects fire from Chimeran weapons but allows fire from Human weapons to tunnel through. It will also injure any Chimera that pass through it. It is useless against the Angel's gas. Spider Grenade The Spider grenade is a new weapon featured in Resistance 2. When the grenade has landed, it spreads a napalm-like substance which burns everything in it's path. The liquid also goes up walls and ceilings, hence the name. The Spider Grenade was created after examining the internal organs of the Chimeran Mauler. Category:Weapons